


Mind Slave

by AAT03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAT03/pseuds/AAT03
Summary: This story was inspired by an interview that Hajime Isayama gave a while back where he stated that in one scene of the manga Eren was under the influence of one of his ancestors.What would happen if your mind is against you?





	Mind Slave

While the Scouting Legion was attacking Marley, a lot of nations saw the opportunity to attack too and bring down their empire. Because of this, they saw an opportunity to escape and return to Paradis.

After their return, The Queen, Historia Reiss, prepared a huge party to celebrate their victory. As a sign of gratitude, the Queen gave all of them a new house in the Shiganshina district, Eren asked if the house could be far away from the town so that if he transformed accidentally, the risk would be minimum.

Once he had a chance, Eren ask shyly to Levi to live with him. Levi saw Eren’s eyes and figured out that he wasn’t just asking, he was begging, for he felt that Levi was the only one who could stop him from losing control of his powers. Even though Levi knew Eren could control himself, he accepted to live with him. Eren sighed in relief.

Living together only made their relationship stronger. Soon, they learned how to live with each other, Eren always achieved Levi’s cleaning expectations, so everything was nice and clean. They became the closest friends, and when Levi felt comfortable, he told Eren about his past.

Against all of his thoughts, Eren felt deeply moved and really proud of him. After all, Humanity’s strongest wasn’t just a title but a reminder of his tough life and how he surpassed it. Levi reveled to Eren that he knew his past too, from his childhood to he’s trainee days and he never saw him as a monster like everyone else.

He saw him as a different type of monster, a beautiful one, someone who’s strong will and passion would make tremble even the bravest soldier, even Levi himself.

Everything was calm until one night. Eren began to have what Levi called «attacks», which consisted of Eren bringing back a lot of memories that weren’t his and those memories often took control over his mind.

Those attacks always happened at night and after they finished, they always left Eren with panic attacks. The only way Levi knew to calm him down was hugging him and humming an old song that his mother used to sing for him, this would make Eren fall asleep and remain calm the rest of the night.

The attacks began to gain strength until Eren lost almost all of his personality and replaced it with the people who lived in those memories.

One day, Eren wasn’t around the house so Levi began to search him.

“Eren, where are you?” There was a bit of concern in his voice.

“Eren! Come on out!” He began to fear the worst. What if Eren had another attack and got out the house without telling him? What if he injured himself?.

He searched in all of the house until he saw through the kitchen window a figure behind the tree. When he went out, he found Eren shaking and crying while grabbing his head like it’s was about to explode.

“Eren, you ok? What’s wrong?! Can you hear me?!” Levi grabbed Eren’s shoulder and began to shake him a little bit.

Eren put his hands down while he open his eyes slowly and look at Levi’s eyes. Then he jumped straight to his chest.

“L-Levi… I can’t… I can’t take this anymore. Every night… T-Those memories come back to me… They… They show me things that I don’t know if I did or not, there are voices inside my head that tells me to do horrible things. I…I can’t see the difference between memory and reality… I’ve lost everything that I used to be, I don’t know who I am anymore…” He said with his eyes all puffy and a broken voice.

“Please Levi… “ Eren said while hiding in his chest “I beg you… to kill me… I… I can’t… Ple-ease…”

“No. I’m not gonna do that.” Levi said with a soft voice while grabbing his head to look at him directly in the eyes.

“If you don’t know who you are then I’m gonna make you remember. The Eren I know never gives up, even if the situation is horrible as fuck, he never gives up. He keeps fighting until he faints and he absolutely never ask anyone to kill him. Eren, you are surrounded by wonderful people and caring friends. And if you still feel lonely, I’ll be right beside you, to make sure you never stop smiling. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’ll remember who you are and I’ll support you in everything I can… So never, ever, ask me that again. And don’t think for a minute that you’re dealing with this alone, cause you don’t. I’ll always be by your side, you’ll never be alone.”

With quiet voice, still trembling from the moment, he muttered  “… I knew… t-that I’ll need you… T-This is why… I asked you t-to come to live with me… T-Thank you, Levi. Thank you…”

He whispered while hiding again “I love you…”

Levi whispered back “I love you too, Eren…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Agus, I hope you enjoy my work. If you like it leave some kudos or a nice comment ;) If you have any questions or suggestions you can leave it in the comment box or visit my Twitter: @AgusAAT03


End file.
